


Holding Hands

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Heartbeats, Holding Hands, M/M, Wordcount: 100, pulses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see Cas and Dean holding hands, but they don't get to feel what Cas feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzumiLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/gifts).



> IzumiLover, I will do your prompt justice with a proper fill at some point, but here's a little 100 word drabble to give you a flavor.

They’re just holding hands.

Alone, parked up in the Impala at midnight beneath the stars, holding hands.

In a diner, under the table, holding hands.

Hidden from view of the rest of the world, holding hands.

Until it isn’t hidden any longer, and they’re no longer alone, and their hands are clasped together above the table and everyone can see it: Castiel and Dean Winchester, holding hands.

What people don’t see is the flutter of Dean’s pulse as Cas slides his thumb down his wrist to feel it; relishing the way it quickens at his touch. That’s for Castiel alone.


End file.
